


“I think we’re supposed to hold hands now...”

by Anjik94



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Leo Fitz Feels, Romance, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 3 episode 15: FitzSimmons hold hands just like in Daisy's vision, but what goes through Fitz's mind at that moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I think we’re supposed to hold hands now...”

**Author's Note:**

> What Leopold Fitz is thinking and feeling in the moment, when he and Jemma Simmons hold hands. 
> 
> I just loved that scene and the look he gave Simmons, it was sooo adorable. I couldn't help myself, I had to write this! <3
> 
> Fluffy, short, lots of feels, one-shot. (Maybe a little bit spoilerish)

“It’s not snow,” Fitz remarked as he molded between his fingers something what seemed to be ash falling from a burning billboard and they both looked up almost simultaneously.

“I think we’re supposed to hold hands now,” Simmons pointed out all of sudden and completely surprised poor Fitz who wasn’t expecting it at all.

He just looked at her blankly in shock as she smiled at him and slowly took his hand into hers entangling their fingers together. She then looked up to watch the burning billboard and the scenery around.

Fitz, on the other hand, couldn’t concentrate on anything at that moment. He just kept starring and glancing at Jemma, his best friend, who was now holding his hand.

His heart trembled with happiness; he thought it would fall out of his chest. He hoped she couldn’t hear how fast his heart was racing at the moment.

He could feel every inch of his skin bristling in excitement from her touch. He felt like his whole body was paralyzed for a moment. God, what was happening to him?

He couldn’t help himself but gasp, still starring at her, perfect in the light of the flames. The feeling he had in his guts was overwhelming, it was almost as if he was in a dream, a perfect one.

Young engineer didn’t know what that simple touch did to him, but it was good and he wanted that moment to never end. Yes, they were standing in the middle of a scene of catastrophe, but there was still something beautiful about the moment. At least he thought so, and he knew she did too.

His blue eyes were piercing into her hoping that... well; he didn’t know what he was hoping for to happen. He just knew he was glad she was right there with him, it was meant to be like that after all.

“I guess that some things are just inevitable,” she noted with a light smile breaking the silence and Leo suddenly realized he’s been staring at Jemma for far too long.

So, he abruptly turned his gaze at a scene in front of him, trying to change his thoughts, but unsuccessfully. He sighted and hoped she hasn’t heard it.

He was happy, he felt alright again. They were so close to each other that everything seemed just fine. Life was better again, at least for that moment.

Oh, he loved her so much, he hoped she knew. He looked down at their entangled hands and smiled; yes, she knew...


End file.
